The Darkness And The Light
by Flashfan234
Summary: Barry Allen and his wife Iris West-Allen have a daughter, Elliott Ann Allen. They are engaged but with Savitar still lurking around, will they be able to protect little Elliott and keep her in the light?


This is my first story. It's about Barry and Iris. They are engaged and they have a daughter. Barry and Team Flash are looking for ways to stop Savitar. This takes place in the middle of season 3. Please read and enjoy!

Barry and Iris were on a date. Their first date since Iris gave birth to their daughter, Elliott Ann Allen. Their daughter was born on Christmas Day, it was April and she was around 4 and half months old. They left Elliott with Oliver and Felicity. She was sleeping. At this point Barry and the team knew who Savitar was.

"Hey." Barry says.

"Hey. Did you drop off Elliott?"

"Yes. This is our first date since we had our baby, so no baby talk or about work and Savitar."

"Ok. So how was your day?" Iris says.

"Nothing much. Since I didn't go work today I stayed with Ell- sorry no baby talk. What about yours?"

"Well, I was at S.T.- no work talk." Iris says. They were quiet for a moment. Then Barry said this:

"Elliott did the cutest thing today."

"Oh my god, what did she do?"

"We were listening to 'Old McDonald Had A Farm' her favorite song, and then she started saying 'moo' all day."

"That is cute. We failed to stop talking about Elliott."

"She's our daughter and apart of our lives."

"Yeah. I miss my baby girl."

"Me too. Don't worry, we'll be home with her when we're done with this."

"Ok." Back at the Savitar's lair, he was trying to find a way to make Barry hurt.

"What are you thinking about? What's our next move on Flash and friends?" Killer Frost asks, just dying for another attack.

"Did you know that Barry and Iris have a daughter?"

"No. How old?"

"About 4 months. Born on Christmas Day, Elliott Ann Allen."

"You want to kill a baby?"

"No. She'll become my daughter. I'll use her."

"Ok. I think a baby knows what their parents look like."

"Oh, but I look like dear daddy."

"Ok. Where is she now?"

"Her parents are out on a date. Our target is at Oliver Queen's house, Star City. I'll be on my way." Savitar was on his way to pick up Barry's daughter. He could only show his left side of his face. He finally arrived at the house. He knocked.

"Barry, I thought you wouldn't come by until midnight."

"Well I miss my baby. Where is she?"

"She's right here." Felicity says and hands Elliott to Savitar.

"Thank you. See you." Barry turned around quickly and Oliver noticed the scars on his face. Savitar then ran back with the baby.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Killer Forst asks.

"This is Elliott."

"You don't know how to raise a kid."

"Moo moo!" Elliott cries out.

"What do you want kid? I think she wants her mom." Savitar says.

"I think she would say 'mama' or 'dada'. Play pee-ka-boo, that always works." Killer Frost says.

"Ok. If you want me to scare her. BOO!" Elliott let out a scream.

"Frost, shut the kid up!"

"Sssh."

"Give her to me." Elliott reached out to touch Savitar's face. She stuck her tongue out.

"Oh, that's how it's going to be kid? I think it's time for you to to sleep while I finish working." Elliott laid her head against Savitar's chest. He pulled her off and laid her down. She started crying. Then he just put her on the table and have her something to play with.

"What do we do when Flash and friends come and find us."

"The plan. Barry will turn over his fiancée if he wants his daughter back."

"I like the sound of that." Barry and Iris were off to go get Elliott. They arrived at Oliver's house.

"Barry, nice of you to drop by again."

"Uh ok, where is Elliott?"

"You came to pick her up about an hour ago." Felicity.

"Barry never left the restaurant. He was with me."

"Well it was you." Oliver said.

"How did he look like?"

"Like you. He was standing here and asked for her. I couldn't get a really good look at his right side of his face, but it look liked he has scars." Oliver says. Barry looked at Iris.

"Go alert the team. I will not stop until I catch this son of a bitch!" Barry says.

"Barry what's going on?" Felicity says.

"You gave Elliott to Savitar. He looks like because he's a copy. Except he wants to kill on Iris on the 23rd of May."

"Barry, we had no idea."

"It's ok. Don't alert the cops. He'll kill them all." At S.T.A.R Labs they try to figure out where Savitar is. Then they got a message, it read: **_Barry, meet in the warehouse and bring your lovely fiancée if you ever want to your precious daughter again._**

"Should we go?" Iris says.

"Yes, but bring backup." Joe suggested.

"No, he only wants me and Iris, if we don't obey he will kill all of us."

"Ok, but when you get here I want you to have that baby and fiancée with you." Cisco said. Barry nodded. He went off to the warehouse with Iris. At Savitar's lair, Elliott wouldn't stop crying.

"Frost, shut her up!"

"Savitar, she's hungry."

"Then feed her."

"Only Iris can feed her. Besides I don't know the formula."

"Good thing her parents are on their way."

"They better hurry up."

"They're here. Keep the child quiet, I have some business to attend to." Barry and Iris were walking around the warehouse. Then Savitar appeared.

"Iris, nice to see you." Savitar says.

"Where's my baby!?" Iris says.

"I'm here to negotiate. The kid is not my concern right now."

"Before we do any business, I want see her." Barry says.

"As you wish." Savitar went into the back and brought Elliott out. When she saw her mommy and daddy, she reached out.

"By the way, Iris feed that kid of yours, she won't shut the hell up. Barry, I'll give you your precious baby back in return for your fiancée."

"GO TO HELL! Don't you ever come near my family ever again!" Barry and Iris started to walk back when Savitar said something.

"This isn't over Barry, it's just the beginning!" Barry ran off with Elliott and Iris. When they got home Barry checked her to see if she was injured.

"She looks ok. Just hungry." Iris picked her up and started to breastfeed her. When she was done, all 3 were sitting on the couch.

"Did the bad man hurt you?" Iris said to Elliott.

"Do you want to play pee-ka-boo with daddy?" Iris handed Elliott to Barry.

"Boo." Barry said. She started crying.

"That's weird. That's her favorite game, she would always giggle." Iris says.


End file.
